the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Siam
The Siam Empire is a country in southeast asia that comsists of Modern Day Burma and Thailand. Government The Government is a constitutional monarchy under a Military Junta. At the top is the king, then the royal family, then the Military, then the secret police, then the bureaucrats, then the aristocrats then the peasants. Military The Military is like the modern thai army but more Victorian style with magic. The Military consists of Thai People, Kossiths, Burmese People and Shan Vassal Armies. Army The Royal Thai Army or RTA (Thai: กองทัพบกไทย; RTGS: kong thap bok thai) is the army of Thailand responsible for protecting its sovereignty and national interests. It is the oldest and largest branch of the Royal Thai Armed Forces. Infantry The Infantry wears Imperial Japanese Army uniforms and victorian UK uniforms weilding guns and crossbows. Artillery The Artillery consists of Tanks powered by Magic and Fabricated Monsters and Animals native to Thailand. Navy The Royal Thai Navy operates in three Naval Area Commands: Northern Gulf of Thailand (First NAC), Southern Gulf of Thailand (Second NAC), and the Andaman Sea (Indian Ocean) (Third NAC). It consists of Boats powered by magic, Giant Megaladons and Lion Turtles. Air Force The Royal Thai Air Force or RTAF (Thai: กองทัพอากาศไทย; RTGS: Kong Thap Akat Thai) is the air force of the nation that consists of Areoplanes powered by magic and monsters such as Wyverns. Culture Even though the nation is a modernized nation with people wearing modern clothes from our time the culture is that of Feudal Japan and Victorian England. Magic They do use Magic in the nation because Witchcraft is legal and not many witches are being persecuted. This is the Case since they need it for their vehicles. The Magic they have is Thai Magic. Witch Clans There are hordes of Witch Clans roaming around Siam however the majority of them are mostly Shan women from the Shan States. The Male clans are the dominant clans and they administer the magic powering their, artillery. Spook Since Witches are legal in Siam's Victorian Age culture with modern clothes and magic being relied on for the modern technology since Iran is in the Victorian age. The Spook Sten is more of a policeman who prevents magical crime within the city. Membership Line of Succession Line of Succession to the Thai ThroneEdit * King Bhumibol Adulyadej (Rama IX; born 1927 and reigning from 1946) + Queen Sirikit Kitiyakara (b. 1932) ** (1) Crown Prince Vajiralongkorn (b. 1952) + General Suthida Tidjai (b. 1978) & Srirasmi Suwadee (b. 1971) *** (2) 'Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti (b. 2005) - Born of Srirasami Suwadee ** Crown Prince Married another woman named Sujarinee Vivacharawongse (b. 1962) they have 5 children *** '(3) Prince Juthavachara Mahidol (b. 1979) + Riya Gough **** (4) 'Prince Mohammad Reza Hideki Mahidol (b. 2014) *** '(5) 'Prince Vacharaesorn Mahidol (b. 1981) + Yamakura Najaki (b. 1982) **** '(6) Prince Yamato Mahidol (b. 2005) **** (7) Princess Aki Mahidol (b. 2006) *** (8) Prince Chakriwat Mahidol (b. 1983) + Married Alexandria, a Burmese woman (b. 1983) **** (9) Prince Alexander Mahidol (b. 2011) **** (10) Prince Peter Mahidol (b. 2016) *** (11) Prince Vatcharawee Mahidol (b. 1985) + Married Nya Tarachuchi (b. 1986) **** (12) Princess Kiki Mahidol (b. 2018) *** (13) 'Princess Busyanambejra Mahidol (b. 1981) ** '(14) Princess Ubolratana (b. 1951) + Peter Ladd Jensen *** (15) 'Princess Ploypailin Mahidol Jensen (b. 1981) + David Wheeler **** '(16) 'Maximus Wheeler **** '(17) Leonardo Wheeler *** (18) Princess Sirikitiya Jensen (b. 1985) ** (19) Princess Maha Chakri Sirindhorn (b. 1955) ** (20) 'Princess Chulabhorn (b. 1959) *** '(21) Princess Siribhachudabhorn (b. 1982) *** (22) Princess Aditayadornkitikhun (b. 1984) Kitiyakara Voralaksana, Prince of Chanthaburi I (b. 1874-1931) * Nakkhatra Mangala, Prince of Chanthaburi II (b. 1897 - 1953) ** Rajawongse Adulakit Kitiyakara (b. 1930 - 2004) *** (23) Princess Soamsawali (b. 1957) **** (24) Princess Bajrakitiyabha (b. 1978) *** (25) Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1960) + Thiradej Chirathiwat **** (26) 'Carson Kitiyakara (b. 1980) + Peathongtarn Shinawatra ***** '(27) 'Nobu Kitiyakara (b. 2005) ***** '(28) 'Najiu Kitiyakara (b. 2010) ***** '(29) 'Thaksin Kitiyakara (b. 2012) **** '(30) 'Hideki Tojo Sarali Kitiyakara (b. 1990) + Moriko Yamamoto (b. 1991) ***** '(31) 'Kazuki Kitiyakara (b. 2011) ***** '(32) Mariko Kitiyakara (b. 2017) ** Kalyanakit Kitiyakara (b. 1929-1980) + ''Arun Snidvongs na Ayudhya *** Phlaichumphon Kitiyakara *** Sirina Chittalan ** Busba Kitiyakara Sathanapong (b. 1934) *** '(33) Suthawan Sathirathai (b. 1958) + Surakiart Sathirathai (b. 1958) **** '(34) '''Dr. Santitarn Sathirathai + Princess Norodom Bophary (b. 1970) ***** '(35) 'Princess Angel-Miyuki Sathirathai (b. 1997) ***** '(36) '''Prince 'Nordom Sathirathai (b. 1997) + Laura Yamashuto (b. 1997) ***** '(37) 'Princess Akiko Sathirathai (b. 1998) + Jacob Adolf Ladd Jensen (b. 1997) ***** '(38) 'Prince Najuko Sathirathai (b. 1999) + Anna Maria Latalia (b. 2000) ***** '(39) 'Prince Kubo Sathirathai (b. 2005) ***** '(40) '''Prince Chulakhahorn Sathirathai (b. 2010) Leadership other than line of Succession. *Privy Council Dictatorship **Plaek Phibunsongkhram - President of the Privy Council **Prem Tinsulanonda - President of the Privy Council **Aung San Suu Kyi - President of the Privy Council *Surayud Chulanont - Prime Minister *Nitya Pibulsonggram - Foreign Minister *Kosit Panpiemras - Armament Minister *Prayut Chan-o-cha - Minister of Security *Ravee Prachuabmoh, - Minister of Intelligence Military *General Pornpipat Benyasri - Chief of Staff *General Apirat Kongsompong - Warlord of Army *Admiral Luechai Rutdit - Admiral of Navy *Maanat Wongwat - Air Force Marshall *Chaiyasith Shinawatra *Charun Rattanakun Seriroengrit *Thanom Kittikachorn *Chavalit Yongchaiyudh *General Pornpipat Benyasri *General Apirat Kongsompong *Sonthi Boonyaratglin *Phraya Phahonphonphayuhasena *Phot Bhahalyodin *Niramon Ounprom *Srirasmi Suwadee Category:Nations in Asia Category:Kingdoms Category:Magic Nations